


Anniversary Gifts

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19688416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: A gift exchange.





	Anniversary Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Going by what I've seen on tumblr, this is one of those odd pairings that just seem to work, so I wrote a little something. Beelzebub comes off as very androgynous in the series, so I used 'they/them' pronouns.

Title: Anniversary Gifts  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: A gift exchange.

"I thought we weren't doing presentzzz thizzz year, Gabriel." Beelzebub turned the box over in their hand several times, eyeing it suspiciously. "What izzz thizzz?"

"It's just a small gift for our anniversary of when we first started... working together." Gabriel wrinkled his nose as one of the many flies surrounding Beelzebub came too close to his face. He knew better than to swat at it. The last time he'd done something like that, Beelzebub had come very close to close to strangling him with his own tie.  
  
"If it'zzz a zzzevered head, I already quite a few. I use them for bowling ballzzz." Beelzebub chuckled softly at the confused expression on Gabriel's face. They popped the lid off of the box. A piece of polished amber the size of a chicken egg lay inside. "I'll be thrice damned. Izzz that what I think it izzz?"

"If you'll allow me?" Gabriel removed the amber. "This is the first fly ever created." He held it up the light, revealing the preserved remains. "The blood of Adam is inside of it."

A massive cloud of flies rose from Beelzebub, snatching the amber from Gabriel's hand. The flies quickly vanished into one of the pockets of Beelzebub's coat. "And I also have zzzomething for you, Gabriel." As they clenched their hand into a fist, the room seemed to darken. When their fingers opened, a feather lay on their palm. It was jet black with only a bit of white at the top. "One of Lucifer'zzz featherzzz from his Fall."

For the first time in his existence, Gabriel was speechless. He cleared his throat. "That's amazing." His fingers brushed against Beelzebub's palm as he started to pick up the feather.

With a growl, Beelzebub grabbed Gabriel by the tie, jerking him down to their level. The move was unexpected, but the angel allowed it to happen. Beelzebub leaned in, mashing their mouth onto his, biting until they drew blood. The demon drew back, licking the crimson from their pointed teeth.

"Until next time, Gabriel." They vanished back into the shadows, leaving Gabriel looking stunned.


End file.
